The Adventure in Baltimore
by Kayla Shannon
Summary: READ THIS Tracy Turnblad, Amber, and all the character of Hairspray. This story is also about a girl who moves from San Diego named Crystal. For some reason, Amber sees a lot of Tracy in her. And Amber is mean and wants to keep Crystal outofit.
1. Author stuff

Author's Note:

This story has places from both "Hairspray" movies. The original (which I rented over Thanksgiving break and liked) and the new one as the musical. Yay!

I don't own any of the character

In Part III, I will have a section with songs from the new movie. But some songs, I renamed the songs or re-write words to make it more comical.

So enjoy reader.


	2. Part I, The Arrival

Part I, Arrival-this whole part is just one chapter

Morning.

Tracy Turnblad of Baltimore enjoyed "ratting" her hair. It was a popular idea of the 60s. She had dark brunette hair with a few blonde streaks on the front of her hair. She also had blonde bangs, but to some didn't like he hair very much. For example, just like her teachers, who put her in detention for it.

She had overslept one morning-she awoke at 8:15 am. Her mother had walked by and Tracy woke with a start.

"My alarm didn't wake me up and oh, shoot, I am going to be late."

Tracy pulled her clothes on and just as she was finishing the touches on her hair, she noticed she was low on hairspray. She yelled,

"Ma, I am out of hairspray!"

"Can't you go real quick and give you a can?"

"Today, I just don't have time. I don't want to miss the bus again."  
"Just finish that one as much as you can and go."

Tracy just did that, but she knew not having her "full" amount would affect how her hair would stay.

Arriving at school, Tracy saw her boyfriend, Link Larkin.

"Hey Link!" she yelled.

"Hey, babe how was your weekend?"

"It was fine, but I missed you."

Tracy and Link kissed and headed to class.

After their first class, a girl and her parent walked down toward the principal's office.

"Tracy, there's a new girl moving here. Should we…?"

"I think we should wait till she is settled with the principal, We all know that at least once in our lives."

The principal met me and said,

"It says you're in theatre and choir-You have 3.5 GPA and seem quite honorable. Here's your class schedule. You seem to be a well-mannered young student. You're a junior-16 years old. Just in time for your third class of the day. I'll lead you there. Room 36-A, Chemistry. Here's a map for the rest of the day."  
He led me to the Chemistry class. The principal told the class,

"This is Crystal and she is from the city of San Diego, California. A city much larger than are own. I expect you all to make her feel welcome." 

Tracy wondered if this new girl was snobby or mean. But maybe not because no one really cares if you're mean or not, except for Amber.

Amber said nastily,

"Oh, look, we have another Tracy. We may as well have some fun with her later."

I wondered what she meant. But at lunch she was what most call a "bitch."

"Why are you eating that stuff? You don't need. Look at your chest and thighs, and your hair's all wrong."

I ignored her. She was teasing me about my weight. From most viewpoints, I _am _a little overweight, but I had lost weight before.

But she kept going.

"Did you know that San Diego has the highest overweight rate in California?"

Finally, I got angry. She had said too much. And that is one thing about me. Never push the weight jokes too far. I don't just get angry; I get pissed like a cobra about to attack.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone! I'll hit you if you don't."

Just then, someone grabbed my arm, for me to stop it. It was Tracy (though I didn't know it yet)!

"Don't let Amber get to you. Amber's been nasty to me all the time. She was remarking about you and me in chemistry. I'm Tracy Turnblad and you're Crystal right?"

"Come on, I know. Let's lead you to our table. Since you are new to here."

I noticed a young African American boy and another blonde girl.

"This is Seaweed and Penny," Tracy said, "They're my best friends. And this is Link, my boyfriend."

"Hey."

"I'm okay. At my school, they always teased me about my weight."

"Oh, so you're used to it. It's rude of my to ask, but where do you live?"

"Here in Baltimore, of course, I live in the eastern Baltimore. Near the joke shop. My parent bought me to register. Tomorrow I am taking the bus."

"I live near the joke shop, too 'cause my dad owns it."

"Are you rich, Tracy?" I asked.

"My dad doesn't make much money on it and my ma does people's laundry."

Tracy smiled at me, for I knew I found a friend in a smaller city.

"Crystal, Link and I have to do the _Corny Collins Show_ today. Actually everyday Monday thru Friday."

Seaweed told me,

"My little sister is on the show, Lil' Inez. She won Miss Teenage Hairpray and if weren't for Tracy, we'd been separated by segregation."

"Yes, San Diego is integrated completely-in schools-everywhere."

"Can you come to show today?"

"I'll have to borrow some change so I can call my aunt. But I don't have any money to see the show."

"It's free and you will be surprise that the first Monday of each month is Friend Day. The council can bring a friend with them. Lil Inez takes her brother, I usually take Penny, but you've never been on the show. I can take you and Link can take Penny. It's fun. A great dance show, but you need to do something with your hair before you can go on. Come on."

After school Tracy said,

"This is my new friend and she's going to be on 'Friend Day!'"

Finally, the show began! There was Roll Call. After Tracy said her name, Corny said,

"Well, today's your council's friends will join us on the show today. So, let's begin with Tracy's friend. This is…"

"Crystal," I said.

"Well, you seem to choose a new friend without Penny."  
"Don't worry-Penny, is Link's friend this month."

"Where are you from?" asked Corny.

"From San Diego, California!"

"A new person of the Baltimore area, folks!"

There was applause. After introducing the friends, Corny announced,

"It's time for the Pony!"

I remembered that I didn't know how to do the dances of the time. I had taken jazz and ballroom dancing, mainly because I wanted to be on Broadway. That's is why I took dancing, choir, and theatre, at school.

Tracy said,

"What's the matter, Crystal?"

"I don't know how to do the dances you know."

"Come on, I'll show you. It's easy."

She began teaching me, and thanks to my ballroom dancing lesions, I was able to catch on quickly.

"Good, Crystal! Now the next dance-the Mashed Potato."

She demonstrated and we managed to dance together. The Corny Collins show was over for the day.

"Tracy I am sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't. Are you sure you haven't done any dances before?"  
"Well, I take ballroom and jazz dancing, not modern dances."

"A dancer-no wonders you did so well learning the dances. I can help you learn them better."

"Well, thanks, it's getting late and I'm a bit tired."

"Crystal, since I still have some time, do you want to meet my family?"

"I guess since that my aunt works. I guess it'll be all right. My family-my parents work for a company that makes them travel all the time. So, they decided since I don't have an other relatives in San Diego that I would have to live here in Baltimore."

"Okay, come on, Penny, Link. We're all going to my place."

As soon as we arrived at Tracy house, she called out,

"Ma, I'm home!"

Edna, Tracy's mother said,

"Saw you today with some girl-who is she? New friend?"

"Yes she came from all the way from San Diego."

"Where is her family?"  
"Her parents travel, so she's living with her aunt about two blocks away."

"I can walk home now. Since I need to get home."

Just then, it started to rain.

"Now I can't walk to the house."

"Stay awhile-ma, can we have Link, Penny, and Crystal over for dinner?"

"I guess if Penny's mother doesn't mind."

"I'll call her and let her know I'm here. I hope she doesn't have a heart attack. She still treats me as if I am two."

After Penny called her mom, Tracy asked,

"What did she say?"

"Plenty, but she's coming once the rain lets up some.

An hour passed and we ate. Penny's mom came and showed up for half an hour. Penny's mother was a crazy skinny woman that thought I was related to the Turnblad family.

Yes, I knew my adventure in Baltimore had begun!

I headed home and then the next morning headed to school.


	3. Part II Chapter one:Amber'sPlottingWays

Part II, Chapter one: Amber's Plotting Ways

Okay, this may seem cliché but I had make Amber the villain in this story. Trust me I hate her. So, don't yell it me if you're an Amber fan. Review my story. I wrote it. But I am a Tracy fan.

Amber was still quite nasty even though she had no authority to. But we will get to Amber a little later. And her plans. 

Tracy asked me one day,

"Why isn't your hair 'ratted'?"

"Oh, when I went to my other school, we had so much homework. I had never had time but to do my homework."

"I can teach you how to do it. Come over early dressed for school to my place how to do this."

The next day, we did just that.

Okay. Amber's first plan of attack wasn't mean as most will think. She started a "silly" rumor that I was Tracy's cousin and that is why I was "overweight." (None of it is true).

A girl told me,

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Tracy's cousin?"

"I'm not. Who is the world told you that?"

"Amber Von Tussle."

_I started to hate Amber with a passion and she started a rumor about me-a silly one-but a rumor nonetheless. _

"_I hate it when people start rumors about me, I thought. Amber's just using it as an insult and everyone thinks it's a complement."_

I figured that Amber didn't like me just 'cause I was a friend of Tracy's and to Amber; any friend of Tracy was an enemy to her.

I asked Tracy why Amber hated her so much.

"Because I helped integrate the _Corny Collins Show_ and her mother got arrested for cheating at the Miss Hairspray Pageant three months ago.'  
"Oh, so she takes it out on you."

"No, she was mean to me, even before that, ever since I first audition for the show."

"I think she's just a nasty person."

Tracy knew that Amber might be afraid that I could audition and be in the show. Every six months they had auditions.

She asked me,

"Are you going to audition for the show?"

"No, Tracy."

"Why not?"

"Well, I am training to be on Broadway. I take theatre, I've taken several years of choir and dance lessons."

"But it could help with your dancing. But you seem capable."

"Audition for the show and everything will be more fun."

A week passed. There were going to be auditions for the council. Amber didn't want me to be on the council. Amber didn't want me to get on. She wanted not just that-but for me not to be a friend of Tracy's.

Amber is a lot like her mom and she stole the school's most valued trophy and I didn't know it. But she opened my locker somehow and planted in there.

The news of the "School of the Year Award Trophy 1960" going was tough on everybody.

Everybody's locker would be checked.   
And they found it in MY locker.

"Miss Crystal," the principal said, "why did you take our most valued trophy?"  
"I didn't! I didn't!"

"You've been caught red handed. Do you expect me to believe it?"  
"Yes, for I had no plan. I have no record of causing trouble at school."

_Amber smiled nastily. Tracy looked at me and asked,_

"Did you do it?" 

"No."

"I suppose, since no one saw you do it. I'll let it go, but next you're caught stealing anything here, especially of value. You'll be sent to Montrose."

_Some gasped. I didn't know what Montrose was, so I asked Tracy._

"It's a reform school. Didn't they have reformatories in San Diego?" 

"Probably, but not that I know of."

"You know, I don't know who did put that trophy in my locker, but my guess it was Amber."

I knew now that _Amber wanted to send me to Montrose 'cause she flat-out hated me.  
She knew she couldn't get to Tracy, but she could get to me. Amber decided next time, she would do something more drastic. She decided she would steal the Corny Collins Show camera. That night she planted at Crystal's house._


	4. PartIIChapter2:The Trial and Montrose

_Well, thanks for the reading so far. This chapter is fairly long and I kind of mashed it together. So, enjoy how Amber's plot unfolds._ Part II, Chapter II, The Trial and Montrose 

Without the camera, there'd be no show. And Amber passed by one day and said,

"The show camera is missing!"

Corny didn't trust Amber, but it was missing! They checked Amber's house, but it wasn't there.

Amber tipped off the police and principal and said,

"Told you! I saw her snatch it!"

But this time, if I were found guilty, I would be sent to reform school. My aunt nor Tracy could believe it.

"I didn't take it! For what reason I'd take it? I don't need a show camera."

This made the local news because it was an important show in Baltimore. The judge was hard because apparently had "stolen" a camera.

Tracy was there to see the ruling. So were my aunt and everyone else, and Amber just gave a smirk.

She thought,

_I planted it. I did the crime 'cause I hate Crystal and Tracy Turnblad._

"You have two options," my lawyer said, "if you agree to a plea bargain, the sentence will be smaller. Or plead 'not guilty' and let the jury decide your fate."

"I plead not guilty!"

_Most were shocked. As far as evidence went, I was out of luck. Amber testified against me and my lawyer said Amber had no real evidence._

"What about the camera stolen in the house?" 

"I didn't do it!" I cried out.

_Some began to laugh. They didn't believe I was telling the truth, while under oath. Amber was a committing a crime now-perjury. But I had no evidence against her._

_Tracy didn't find my cry of innocent funny at all. She knew I was innocent._

"All right. The jury has found you, I'm sorry, because of the evidence, you're guilty. For the sentence, you have two options-A girl's boot camp for eight months or the Montrose Reformatory for Girls for six months."

_I didn't want to go to either. But I certainly didn't want to go to boot camp, so I decided-with less time, Montrose._

"I choose Montrose."  
Before I left the courtroom to be taken there, I told Tracy,

"I'm innocent, but they voted against me. Visit me. You're a friend."

Just then, they pulled me away. I decided I wouldn't be like those "troublemaking" kids who yell and cause trouble and when they're taken away. I participated 'cause I told the truth and I knew I was innocent. I had to show I was.

Arriving at Montrose was not as a big as I expected it to be. The place wasn't a high-security place because this place was for kids 15-21 for minor offenses.

The policeman said,

"You're going to meet the matron. She's firm, but seeing you're a first timer she may cut you some slack."

"Yes, sir."

Tracy decided to go by my place meanwhile, decided to get some of my stuff-a notebook and of course, hairspray and comb.

Back at Montrose, the officer said,

"This is Crystal. She is a first-timer. She gave us no trouble. She ain't going do anything wrong. I'll be outside. Here's her folder."

The matron said,

"Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

_I was scared stiff of not just the warden but also the place scared me completely._

She read my file and said,

"So, you're the one that state the camera off the _Corny Collins Show. _You claimed you were innocent under oath, but because of evidence against you, the jury found you guilty. You'll be here for six months, I see."

The matron said,

"First, you will be showed around by one of the girls here. Then, you'll be able to have dinner at six and we have visiting hours from four to eight, in the dining room. Or if you wish, you can have an escort and you and your visitor can talk. All right, now let me show you to where you will stay."  
_Oh, great, I thought, there is so much trouble here and I don't want it._

"Okay," the matron said, "Mary, come here!"

"Yes? What do ya want?"

"Watch it. This here's Crystal-she's been arrested for stealing the _Corny_ _Collins Show_ camera."  
"How'd ya do it?" one cried out.

"Did you literally jus' walk down there an' sneak with it?"

Most found it hilarious.

The warden said,

"Knock it off. She doesn't speak much. Don't worry. She may speak. No one can stay silent forever."  
Another thing I noticed was that everyone wore dark navy blue dresses that went to their knees. Everyone wore black shoes, and I knew that I'd be like them-for now.

Mary said,

"Okay, Crystal. I'll show ya around first. This here's room is the visiting room-this is where watch TV and hang out. Follow me. This room is where we all sleep. It's a large room; so don't steal anyone else's bed. Let's see-that one isn't taken. Whatever you have in your hands-put on your bed. Let's continue with out tour. The showers and restrooms are down there. Just follow me. Next, here are the classrooms for school. That's English, Math, Science and History. Last is the washroom-everyday it's available for use if you need to wash your uniform. You'll get five of them, but you need one everyday. Wash them when you see fit. Next, there's the dining room-we have breakfast at 7 am, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. Now let's get you into some decent clothes."

Around this time, it was five. I decided I would shower before dinner. She said,

"Here are your uniforms. I had to search for them. Let's just say we haven't had any new girls in awhile."

I noticed they were a dark navy blue and she handed me a pair of black shoes.

After a quick shower, I dressed.

_I looked at myself carefully as though I didn't belong, for being innocent. My dark brown hair with the dark blue uniform made me look aloof. _

Then, I decided to head to the visiting room.

_Nervously, I walked down the hallway. I felt uncomfortable. I hated the way I looked. Now I know I am complaining a bit with this-however, the consolation was that everyone was wearing the same thing. No one would laugh at me. _

The matron noticed me and said,

"Oh, there you are. You have a visitor. A miss Tracy Turnblad."

A few girls got excited because everyone knew whom she was. Tracy and I entered the dining hall and said,

"Crystal, you look so sad. How's this place so far?"

"Not good. I look terrible and I'm innocent. I'm in no mood or condition to be here. I don't want the other girls to beat me up."

"Well, you have the matrons to make sure no one does."

"I'm here because of Amber."  
"I know. I told Corny that. He said that you would've been a great candidate for the show. He knows its Amber and he wants Amber to be in trouble. He's been trying to get Mr. Spritzer to drop the charges so you won't be here."

"Yes, and it's time for dinner and we can talk all we want."

I picked out a salad and juice because I wasn't very hungry. I had too much on my mind.

Tracy decided she would do whatever it takes. She remembered what she did for the African-Americans in Baltimore and how she ended up where I was. Like me, she was arrested for no reason.

Tracy said,

"Here are some things you may need here. Your notebook, a few books, a comb and brush, and of course, hairspray."

"Yes, thanks, Tracy. You'll help me out. I hope I can get released. Amber is not going to win."

Tracy had a good plan, but first she needed to talk to Corny. I would be stuck at Montrose until I was freed.

I felt tired because it had been a long day. From being sent here to being found guilty, I knew it wasn't over yet. Then, I was given a grand tour of the place.

I was sleepy and at 8:15 pm, I passed out.

One of the girls said,

"The new girl's asleep. Must be tiring for her.'  
Mary said,

"I overheard her talkin' to Tracy Turnblad. She was framed for what she did. They say Amber Von Tussle did it and the jury didn't believe her."

"No wonder she's so quiet. It's 'cause she's scared. She's afraid we're going to hurt her. The only time I heard her speak was to Tracy. She didn't say much. But she does talk. They are trying to get her out by releasing her or getting her pardoned by dropping the charges. She's innocent."

"Amber Von Tussle is Velma Von Tussle's daughter. Velma tried to rig the Miss Hairspray Pageant so that Amber could win. But she got arrested instead."

The other girl replied,

"We shouldn't be too hard on her. We should be nice. Someone told her we're the meanest in the world. But not really. The only girl mean here is Audrey, and she is never 'round most of the time."

Mary added,

"I could tell she was innocent. If she's Tracy Turnblad's friend, then, she's not a criminal. Remember Tracy was here? We helped her feel welcome, but she got pardoned. While I was showin' the new girl around, I knew she was afraid. Sucks for her, though. She's stuck her for six months.

I wasn't completely asleep, though because their talking woke me up a little.

I woke up the next morning, for the call for breakfast had begun. I cleaned up a bit, and headed to the "classes." It turns out they were bad teachers. They just taught the lesson and let us go to lunch. They didn't assign homework just of the fact we wouldn't do it. I ate little and decided to do some reading in the visiting room. However, I felt different for several reasons here. At four, Corny Collins aired and I enjoyed it.


	5. Part II, Chapter 3: Drop those Charges!

Thank you for the review so far. But I need more. I only have one reviewer and two reviews! Please send your feedback. What about Crystal? Will Amber win or not? You'll find out in the next two chapters.

Chapter three: Drop those Charges!

Meanwhile, after the show, Tracy said,

"Corny, you know that girl that was sent to Montrose for stealing our camera?"

"Yes, why?"

"Crystal's one of my best friend. She is smart, and on Friend Day, did a great job learning our dances. She has a dance background. Amber wanted her to be sent to Montrose so there would be another girl like me on the show!"

"Amber? How do you know it is her? Tracy, I understand, I believe you, but how can you give those allegations against her?"

"Because she tipped the police off and was on a witness stand. Mr. Spritzer chose to press charges, so she ended up there."  
"You want me to tell Mr. Spritzer to drop the charges? He had a hard time lettin' you be on the show-until you made him a lot of hairspray sales."

"I know, but he's more toward sellin' the product. Tell him that she'll endorse hairspray."

"All right. Let's go now."

Tracy and Corny opened the door and Mr. Sprtizer said,

"Come in."

"Hello, Tracy. Hello, Corny. Sales are great this year, as always. What do you need?"  
"Crystal," Tracy began, "the girl arrested for stealin' the _Corny Collins_ show camera is innocent. Amber Von Tussle did it 'cause she knew to tip the police off on it. Bit we can't arrest Amber, but, sir, can you drop the charges?"

"Why would I do that?"

"She's a fine dancer-she was goin' to audition, but Amber didn't want a 'girl' like me on it. She'll endorse your hairspray. She learned the dances in one day. But her learning school is from taking several years of ballroom dancing and jazz dancing."

"I'll see about it."

The next day, Mr. Spritzer decided to drop the charges. Just as I was anticipating Tracy to visit, she came. The matron said,

"You're released because the owner and the sponsor dropped the charges. Go change, get your stuff and go."

I did just that and at last, I was no longer a 'labeled troublemaker.'


	6. Part III, Chapter one, The Confrontation

Hello, now this is where Amber and Crystal get competitive a bit. The first chapter of part three. Next chapter? You'll see. There will be challenges and choices.

Part III, Chapter one, The Confrontation 

Tracy and I arrived the next day.

Amber gasped in shock.

"I thought you were sent to Montrose."

"Mr. Spritzer dropped the charges."  
"You'll never be on the show. You're too much like Tracy."

"Stop that, Amber! I'm different from Tracy and you're just jealous. They'll never put you back on _Corny Collins_, even if I didn't audition."

"You aren't typical."

"No, I am not! And I am a much better dancer than you. WE all know the only reason you're on the show 'cause your mama was the producer!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You aren't even a dancer worthy of _Corny Collins_. I know I am a better dancer than you!"

"I am going to prove you wrong, Crystal!" 

Then, she called for music.

"Music!"  
The song she played was the Pony. She started well, but one thing she couldn't do was control her movement. Her feet seemed to rush.

I joined her and said,

"I'm just as good as you are!"

Tracy started music for me to dance to with Amber's dance machine. She put on the dance that Amber did when she said, "I'd like to lead a dance and dedicate it to that loser."

The roach dance.

Amber started laughing.

"You got roaches, too?"  
"No, let me show you how ballroom and jazz dancing has helped me learn these modern dances!"

My feet found it easy to move and after I finished the song. I beat her. By this time, people had gathered around and were excited. I yelled to Amber,

"You are done being mean!"

People began to applaud. Then, Penny and Seaweed said,

"Hey, Amber. You lost."  
I yelled,

"Admit it, Amber! You stole the camera. And blamed it on me."

"All right, I did. And there was no one there to see me get away with it."  
Just then, the principal walked in.

"Amber, come with me."  
Amber was suspended for a week. She wasn't sent away, but thanks to Tracy, maybe Baltimore could turn out okay.


	7. PartIII, Chapter two, Crystal's Choice

Well, the hits are good and I still only have one reviewer. Thank you, but read and review. I have finished writing it and now I just need to post on the site. I have considered a Crystal/Link pairing in my sequel and if you want that let me know! Second, if you don't want Link/Crystal pairing, help me find a pairing for her.

Chapter two: Crystal's Choice 

Two months later, arriving home, I noticed there was a car. A red car.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you're leaving here. Your grades and talent got you in a boarding school that will get you ready for Broadway."  
"I can't say anything."  
"Start packing, we're leaving in four days."  
I remembered I could leave. I needed to talk to Tracy.

"Tracy? Are you here?"

"Hi, Crystal. Are you doing well?"  
"My parents showed up and say I am going to a boarding school for the performing arts."

"That's great."

"Tracy, it's not here in Baltimore. I'm going back to California."  
"Oh. You're leaving?"  
"Tracy, I don't want to leave this town. I've seen enough of overcrowded, big cities. I'd rather stay here. Agents can come here, too?"

"Yes, but only for the Miss Hairspray Pageant every June."  
Tracy said,

"You'd rather live here than in boarding school?"  
"My parents-they travel and have more money, but I am not like them. I don't want to go. It costs a thousand dollars a semester at that boarding school. My parents send me money and I will never send it."

I began to sing.

Oh oh oh 

_When I woke up today_

_It was never how I always do_

_Tired of big cities that I can't stand_

_Then, I heard that beat._

_That rhythm of town, starting calling me down_

_This place pulled me out and made it the town that I love_

_Good times are in Baltimore_

_It opened a brand-new door_

_Every night's like a fantasy_

_Every thing's a symphony_

_Oh Baltimore_

_And some day I'll dance on the floor and Baltimore will see me!_

Tracy smiled. She knew it was my choice.

"I think you should meet my family, Tracy." 


	8. Part III,Chapter3,MamaI'mabiggirlnow!

_This chapter is a little on the cheesy side, but enjoy anyway. _

Part III, Chapter three: Mama, I'm a big girl now!

As we arrived to my aunt's house, I said,

"I'm back. Come over here. I want you to meet a new friend that I have since I moved here."

Tracy said,

"I'm Tracy Turnblad. If you haven't seen the _Corny Collins show, I am on it._"

"Mom, Dad," I began, "I've decided that I don't want to live in the huge city or with the boarding school. I want to stay in Baltimore with new friends."  
"You can't. You're only seventeen years old. Don't tell me anything like that."

Then, to my parents, I had a song for them to see.

"You're going to go Crystal, and for we're your parents and it's a lot of money."

Well, I have something to say," I said.

Stop Crystal!

_Stop tellin' me what to do _

Don't start singing!

_Don't treat me like a child of two_

No!

_I know that you want what's best_

Please!

_But mother please, give it a rest!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Mama, I am big girl now_

_Once upon a time when I was just a kid _

_You never let me do what the older kids did_

_So lose that laundry list of what you won't allow_

'_Cause mama I'm a big girl now_

"Oh, Crystal," my mother said.

_Once upon a time I used to play with toys_

_And now I'd rather play around with older boys_

_So, if I get a hickey, please don't how a cow_

'_Cause mama I am big girl now_

_Ma, I gotta tell you without a doubt_

_I get my best dancin' lessons from you_

_You're the one who taught me how to "Twist and Shout" _

'_Cause you should non-stop and you're so twisted too!_

_Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Once I used to fidget _

'_Cause I just sat home_

_And now I am just like Gidget and get to Rome_

_So say, arrvederci, toodle-loo and ciao! _

Tracy joined in

'_Cause mama I am big girl now_

_Oh_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Mama, I am big girl now!_

Then, I sang solo again

_Once upon a time I was a shy young think _

_Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing_

_But let me hit that stage I wanna take my bow_

'_Cause mama I am big girl now!_

_Ma, you always taught me from right from wrong _

_And now I just gotta give it a try_

_Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long_

_So please give a push and mama watch me fly_

_Watch me fly!_

Tracy added,

"Show off!"

_Oh oh oh_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Stop! Don't! No! Please!_

_Mama, I am big girl now!_

Tracy and I smiled, but we knew maybe it wouldn't work.

"Crystal, we can't-you see, it's non-refundable. We've paid the tuition. I thought you wanted this. When you came here you were all, 'Why do I got to live in Baltimore?' Now you want to stay here?"

"Yes, and I don't want boarding school anymore."

"Maybe if you find someone who could like goin' to boarding school. Maybe you won't have to." 


	9. PartIIIChapterfour:Amber

_Keep reviewing people and enjoy_

Part III, Chapter four: Amber

I had my own plan, bit it wasn't a nasty mean plan. I decided that if Amber wanted to be discovered, she could go to that boarding school. I'd be two things-one doing Amber a favor and helping Tracy, too.

I said to her,

"Hello, Amber."  
"Hello, Crystal. What do you want?"

"There is something you should know about me. My family-my mother and father are rich. They showed up yesterday and said, 'You're going to boarding school.' But I said no. I want you to go-you see they spent 1,000 dollars a semester for tuition. It's been paid, so can just go."  
"Why should I go?"

"That's what makes you different from me. You are rich and mean, but I believe you're talented. I've done something for you and I'll tell you I've worked several years in singing and dancing. If you want to become a famous dancer and singer, you may be discovered. More agents go to the performances that year."

"You're saying if I go, work hard, and get a part on a show, I'll become famous if the agents think I am good enough."

"Amber, I believe you aren't the meanest girl I have ever met. But your family taught you to stop at nothing."

"Tracy asked this, didn't she?"

"No, I just thought it would be fair and no matter how hard it is, I'm not going to get any revenge, You got me sent to Montrose, but you didn't see me fan a flame at you? I just made the truth come out."

"I'd revenge you if you had."

"Exactly, I left the big cities and you'll be in California to boarding school. Here's a pamphlet of the school, information you will need, and ask your mom in jail."

Amber told her mom about it.

"Would she do that for you? Her parents paid for her to go, but she didn't want to go. I like how you thought like a Von Tussle by sending her to Montrose Reformatory. But Mr. Spritzer dropped the charges. You have my permission and pack your bags. It will help you. I fully believe that several agents will be there. You'll be on a dance program."  
"Yes, and I will become famous."

"Good."

Amber told me that her mom said yes and now it was up to my parents. Tracy saw me talking to Amber and Amber walked off. Tracy looked at me as if I were the mean girl.

"Why were you talking' to Amber?"  
"I offered her my place at that boarding school."

"She said she would?"

"Yes."  
"So, how are we going to do that?"

At the house, I said,

"Mom, dad, I have found someone who could go to boarding school and wants to go. Her family said yes, so that non-refundable money won't go to waste-her name's Amber Von Tussle."

"You offered it to her and said yes."

"Yes, she did."

"I guess we can send Amber with that money."

"Her mother's in jail and her dad is gone, so she lives in an orphanage. But she'll be happy at a boarding school."

"Yes, she will."

I saw Amber and told her,

"You're leavin' in a week; my parents extended their day to live. You're going away and you'll learn a lot."

I fully expected Amber not to thank me for what I had done for her. Not telling on her or seeking for revenge (I still don't like her), sending her to school that she could do what she is good at, and teach her a little better to be nicer. But I don't think she'll change.

But for some reason, her last day of school there was a bit of celebration. Seaweed, Penny, Link, and Tracy said,

"Finally, someone took care of Amber. No more of her trouble!"  
"She needs that chance," I said, "not 'cause I wanted her to send her away."

Amber said,

"Maybe I thought you were another Tracy, but you're not. I have to go. Thanks."

"You tried a little niceness and you'll make friends that way." 


	10. Part IV, Chapter 1, AuditonsandQuestions

Just two more chapters-this one and the next and the story will be finished. I am starting the sequel. PLEASE REVIEW and also since some of my readers do not like the idea of a Link/Crystal coupling in the sequel- I also have that as a poll. So vote! I am considering one other coupling for Crystal. One of the council members who had a bigger part in the old Hairspray than he did in the new one. How about Crystal/Fender?

Part IV, Chapter one, Auditions and Questions

In early January, the auditions for the Corny Collins council revved up yet again. I had lived in Baltimore for four months. On Tuesday, guys were auditioning and Wednesday, the girls. Not every audition gave a council member.

I knew you have to be a great dancer and a "fair" singer. Tracy told me since you often sing in a group; there would be no "singing auditions."

Tracy said,

"Good-luck."

We had to demonstrate dances-they picked three of us to do.

Shelly said,

"Show me the Cha-cha."

I found that one simple and demonstrated it well. Some girls fumbled and failed to get the feet in place.

The council members wrote notes on how they did. Next, came the Pony, and like a competition, if you make a mistake, you're out.

Out of the ten girls auditioning, already six had been eliminated. Then, came the Mashed Potato-a dance that is difficult for most because of the steps, but it takes practice to do well.

I remember after Friend Day-the first day I was in Baltimore. I asked Tracy how she became such a good dancer with no "professional" experience prior to the show.

She said,

"I practiced a lot. I watched the Corny Collins show everyday and learned the dances."

Then, there were three girls left.

I had a one in three chance to get on the show.

They began the "interview" process. When it was my turn, Shelly, Amber's friend asked,

"Have you ever had any kind of surgery to change your body?"

Amber's friends were asking mean, personal questions because they wanted their friend here and wanted me to break down.

I answered,

"No, my body is real and I've never had any surgery."  
Then, Shelly asked,

"Are you a virgin? Have you gone steady before?"  
Corny finally said,

"You two are out of line. Stop askin' personal questions."

I replied,

"I haven't gone steady with a guy if that's what you mean."  
Corny was surprised how I handled Tammy and Shelly's "mean questions."

Corny asked,

"How do you feel about the recent integration in Society, more recently here?"  
"I believe that it was great to integrate as segregation was outlawed. San Diego was one of the first. Finally, here, you have great integrated dances and shows."

I knew my answer was smart ad I saw the council members smile and agree.

The next day, I found out. There was a short list post on the door:

The new council members

Mark

Crystal

"Tracy, I did it. I made the show! So, that guy who made it will be my partner when we do partner dancing."

"Yes."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, I am."

Then, I remember something,

"Tracy, what should I wear for the show tomorrow?"

"Wear a nice dress. Not formal. Just like the other girls. However, a skirt and a nice blouse will do for you. Your parents-they give you money. How much?"  
"I have eighty dollars saved. I get five dollars a week."  
"Maybe this weekend you can go clothes shopping."  
"I really hate clothes shopping. I have a problem finding clothes that fit me right because I am five seven and big boned."

"Okay, changing the subject. Amber gets to everyone and you have a lot of guts standin' up to her. My opinion is that almost everyone doesn't know what to do with her. No one teases her."  
"She's gone," I began, "but I think for the first time, she's learning it's not about her. Honestly, her mother taught her to cheat. She's learning to think. You have to work for what she wants."

"Will your family let you compete in Miss Teenage Hairspray 1963?"

"Yes, they will and see me perform."

"That's a smart idea an' I was never part of a pageant idea."

"When I was young, they wanted me to do pageants. That's why I've done singing and dancing lessons. However, in middle school, I discovered I liked theatre. They asked me if I worked hard, I could be on Broadway. So. I began the training."  
"Be ready for tomorrow."  
"I will."


	11. Part IV, Chapter 2, The Debut

Last Chapter at last so enjoy and review tell more people to read and review. I have had about 450 hits, but only six reviews. Tell me what you think about a Crystal/Fender paring instead of Crystal/Link pairing.

Part IV, Chapter two, The Debut 

I brought my nice outfit. Since Corny Collins kids leave school early. I would be able to change and fix my hair a little better. Tracy already wore her outfit to school.

A few minutes later, I heard Tammy and Shelly talking.

"Corny and other council members were crazy to pick Crystal for the show," Tammy remarked.

"If Amber were here, she'd not allow this."  
I didn't smile or react to that. After I changed, I did know I was ready. I looked nervous.

Tracy asked,

"What's the matter? Are you a little nervous?"  
"Yeah."

"Don't be. You and your partner, Mark will do well."

"All right, let's go."

The camera man called out,

"Three minutes to air."  
Everyone began to run to their spots and touch up on their hair.

"Two minutes!"

"One minute!"

Corny ran to his spot, where he usually stood.

"30 seconds!"  
"And we're on!"

_Good afternoon teenage Baltimore, it's time for the Corny Collins Show, sponsored by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

He began to sing the show's theme while we all danced individually. So far, so good! Unlike some of the other council members, I gave a real smile.

Everyone sang out.

_I'm Lil Inez! Brad! Tammy! Fender! Sketch! Shelly! IQ! Lou Ann! Joey! Mikey! Vicki! Becky! Bix! Jesse! Darla! Paulie! Noreen! Doreen_!

"Link!" Link yelled out!

"Tracy!" she yelled out.

"Mark!"

"And I'm Crystal," I cried out.

_I felt good. I wore a light blue skirt and white skirt. I wore black shoes that were easy to dance and walk in._

Corny continued singing.

_So if you're shakin' as you lie in bed_

_As the bass and drums are poundin' in your head_

_Don't need a cap and a gown _

_When you're the nicest kids and town!_

At this point, I used swing and jazz-style dancing with my partner, Mark.

_They're the nicest, nicest,_

_They're the sugar 'n' spicest_

_They're the nicest kids in town_

_The Nicest Kids in Town!_

Corny said,

"Hey all of you, today we will first introduce to you two new council members. First, Mark, where do you go to school?"

"To Patterson Park High School."

"Tell us something about yourself."

"I've been a dancer for about ten years."

"Now, here's our new council girl. Her name's Crystal and she was on the show with Tracy a few months ago on Friend Day. Where do you go to school?"

"And what interesting fact can you tell us?"

"I'm training to be on Broadway!"

"Okay, thanks. Now the dances. Right now, here's something for Crystal."  
A jazz song played. I knew it was for me, and I had to lead it. I started with my partner, Mark. Then, Link and Tracy joined in. Then, the other council members joined in.

_There was just a great adventure in a smaller city, when San Diego was boring by being a big city. I guess even though, I didn't want to come here at first, now I know why I did._

The End 

Okay that's it. My sequel is coming up soon!


End file.
